


Princess.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dark humour, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix proves she doesn't need a wand to inflict a great deal of pain.





	Princess.

"Has anyone told you that you're sort of a little bitch?" Antonin asked offhandedly, casually almost, like talking of the weather. 

“Has anyone told you that you’re sort of a little fucking princess?” Bellatrix replied instantly with a smug amused expression, challenging Antonin’s manhood was a sure way to rile him. 

And she was right. 

She found herself being slammed harshly against the nearest wall and pinned there, the force wasn’t enough to cause damage but enough to knock some of the air from her lungs, though Bellatrix reacted only with a breathless cackle. “Temper temper, princess.” 

The backhander took the dark witch completely by surprise, he’d never ever hit her before, not in anger anyway, only ever during their past and long over sexual encounters. But the sting on her cheek assured her she wasn’t imagining things. “Don’t push me, little girl. You might be His favourite but He’s not here to protect you now.” Antonin growled close to her ear leaning over the much shorter witch. 

Being married to Rodolphus for over thirty years had taught her a few things, and muggle fighting was one of them. 

Antonin felt a blinding pain in his face and staggered backwards from where he was pinning her to the wall, blood pouring from between his fingers. She’d head butted him and shattered his nose but before he could react and make a grab for her, her knee connected with his cock and he fell to his knees in white hot agony. 

“I think, Antonin, you will find Bellatrix most certainly does not need the protection of any one, myself included.” 

Lord Voldemort’s cool voice suddenly in the room made Bellatrix’s knees weak and she glanced to the were the voice was coming from, a slight flush in her cheeks that had nothing to do with the scuffle she’d just won. “Master..” she dipped her head respectively for a moment before looking at him with eyes full of adoration and.. love. 

“Keeping the troops in line I see.” He nodded slightly to Antonin who was making a pathetic attempt to get to his feet with a busted testicle. “Come Bella, I require you.” 

She hastened to obey and took His offered hand, a deep tingle of pleasure vibrating through her entire being at the contact and left the room with Him sparing Antonin a victorious smirk over her shoulder that screamed, ‘I just kicked your arse.’ 

It took Antonin a few minutes to stagger to his feet, hands clutching between his legs, for the first time in his life, the proud man admitted he’d just got his arse kicked by a woman.


End file.
